Le plan
by Asyliss
Summary: Trad de arthursdragon - Sherlock avait presque tout essayé pour avoir John dans son lit. Il décide finalement de le séduire avec un dîner, mais quand ça se retourne contre lui, il arrête de planifier et suis le mouvement.


Merci a arthursdragon pour m'avoir autorisé a traduire sa fic, allez voir son profil si vous lisez l'anglais ! :)

Merci aussi a Atsamy pour la correction (si tu passe par la je te fait un gros bisou ^^)

Je tient aussi a préciser que cette fic contient un slash donc bye bye ceux que ça n'intéresse pas :)

* * *

**The Plan, ****ou Le Plan**

« SHERLOCK ! »

La voix de John fit écho dans tout l'appartement.

«QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN, BORDEL ? NU !»

Une silhouette pâle et fine sortit de la salle de bain, à poil. Il marcha vers un fauteuil et s'assit, ses mains pâles courbées sur les accoudoirs. Il était en pleine réflexion.

_'Bon, les plans a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i et j ont échoué. Maintenant quoi ? J'ai besoin que John me laisse coucher avec lui. C'est la seule façon de briser cette tension sexuelle et de pouvoir travailler confortablement ensemble. Sans parler du fait que je suis amoureux de lui. Mais ce n'est pas la question. C'est juste la chose logique a faire.' _

Sherlock releva ses mains des accoudoirs et les entrelaça, posant ses coudes sur ses jambes. Il inclina sa tête et alla dans son palais mental pour trouver une solution.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Sherlock leva les yeux. se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un plateau à thé. Elle fixait Sherlock avec de grands yeux.

« Qu'y a t-il, ? J'étais très concentré. »

« Vous êtes nu, Sherlock. Pour l'amour de Dieu, utilisez au moins la couverture. »

Sherlock baissa à nouveau les yeux.

« Oh. Oui, désolé. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Sherlock attrapa un oreiller qui était sur le fauteuil et s'esquiva en dehors de la pièce. soupira et descendit les escaliers, portant toujours le plateau à thé.

Sherlock entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Il s'assit sur son lit. Il eut soudainement une révélation.

_'Peut-être que c'est le plan k ! Attendre John, nu dans le fauteuil après l'avoir emmené à un dîner romantique. Il sera surpris, un peu ivre et il pensera que mon corps est sexuellement attirant. Donc nous coucherons ensemble. Infaillible.' _

Sherlock sourit et alla s'habiller.

_'D'abord, je vais montrer à John comme je peux paraître sexuellement attirant .' _

Sherlock se dirigea vers un espace où gisaient sur le sol plusieurs chemises plus ou moins propres. Il ramassa une chemise blanche. Il la renifla pour être sur qu'elle n'était pas trop sale et l'enfila en faisant attention de bien la boutonner. Il mit un joli pantalon noir et rentra la chemise dedans. Il trouva une veste de costume noire par terre, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il la mit et la lissa pour enlever les plis. Finalement, il attacha une cravate noire qui était pendue à sa lampe sur sa table de chevet. Il se regarda dans le miroir.

_'Pas mal. J'ai déjà été mieux, mais c'est pas mal du tout'. _

Sherlock se sourit à lui-même dans le miroir et travailla l'aspect de son visage. Il arrangea ses cheveux de corbeau en quelque chose d'acceptable et se tamponna un peu de parfum d'une bouteille qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé. Sa mère lui avait offert pour Noël. C'était utile, pour l'occasion. Sherlock toucha son visage ; il aurait besoin d'un rasage. Il avait besoin d'aller dans la salle de bain pour faire ça.

_'Merde. J'espère que John n'est pas dedans ou mon super plan va mal tourner.' _

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et sortit. Il alla sur la pointe des pieds à la porte de la salle de bain. La douche était éteinte. C'était un bon signe. Vraiment ? John pouvait s'être allongé et attendre. Il mit son oreille contre la porte. Il entendit John se racler la gorge. Un chat dans la gorge ? Il entendit le raclement de gorge de nouveau. Il réalisa que ça venait de derrière lui. Il se tourna lentement pour découvrir John qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce-que tu essayes d'écouter ce que je fais dans la salle de bain ? »

« J'ai besoin de me raser, mais je ne voulais pas faire pareil que tout à l'heure. »

« Je... Je suis désolé à ce propos, j'étais juste surpris. »

« Non, je suis désolé. C'était une erreur. »

Sherlock se leva maladroitement et alla dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte avant que John ne puisse voir comment il était habillé. Sherlock donna un coup de rasoir, soupira, soupira et donna un coup de rasoir. Sa nuit était ruinée. Avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé. Il était trop mal a l'aise, maintenant. Il était totalement découragé quand une autre idée surgit dans sa tête.

_'Et si je lui demandais juste de se mettre nu pour une expérience ? Nah, ça ne marchera jamais. Je vais juste tenter le dîner.' _

Sherlock rinça son visage et émergea de la salle de bain. John s'était assis dans son fauteuil et lisait le journal. Sherlock prit un air détaché. « John est-ce que tu veux aller prendre quelque chose à manger ? »

John leva les yeux vers lui.

« Wow, ça te va bien. Désolé, mais j'ai un rendez-vous tout à l'heure. »

Le monde de Sherlock implosa. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais pour Sherlock c'était tout comme.

« Mais, j'ai déjà fait les réservations. » (c'était un mensonge, mais il était désespéré.)

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas annuler maintenant. »

Sherlock devenait fou, il soupira d'agacement. John se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Thé ? »

Sherlock s'assit dans le fauteuil, découragé.

« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais quelque part. »

Il boudait et regardait John alors qu'il se déplaçait dans la cuisine. Dos à Sherlock pour qu'il puisse voir son joli cul. Sherlock ne pouvait plus le supporter et était sur le point d'aller dans sa chambre quand tout d'un coup, le déclic. _'Carpe Diem.'_

Sherlock regarda John et devint sérieux. Il se leva et marcha vers lui. Il jeta à terre tout ce qui était sur la table de la cuisine, ce qui surprit John.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Sherlock ? »

Sherlock poussa John contre le bord de la table et attrapa son visage avec ses deux mains. John semblait vraiment confus et légèrement terrifié. Sherlock se pencha et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de John, essayant de mettre le plus de passion possible dans ce baiser. John ne réagit pas, trop choqué. Sherlock ne voulait pas que John se sente mal a l'aise, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Il était devenu fou après deux ans de pulsions sexuelles refoulées. Il s'arrêta brièvement pour caresser le visage de John. Celui-ci sortit de sa transe, choqué.

« Sherl... »

Sherlock était content que John réagisse maintenant, alors il commença a embrasser son cou. John continua de balbutier.

« S-sh-sh-Sherlock, qu-qu'est ce que tu fais ? Nous ne devrions vraiment pas, je veux dire... »

Sherlock embrassa son cou puis son épaule et commença a déboutonner sa chemise, embrassant sa poitrine et progressant régulièrement vers le bas. John frissonna de plaisir. Il soupira et attrapa la chemise de Sherlock pour le ramener vers le haut. Il encercla le visage de Sherlock et pressa sa bouche sur la sienne, avec force et attente. Sherlock lécha les lèvres de John et celui-ci les ouvrit. Sherlock explora la bouche de John et le pressa plus fort contre lui. Les deux hommes avaient des érections de plus en plus grosses et Sherlock ne pouvait plus attendre.

« Déshabille-toi » ordonna-t-il à John, qui obéit.

Sherlock ôta ses propres vêtements. Les deux hommes se tenaient nus, se faisant face dans la cuisine. Aucun ne bougea pendant quelques secondes. Sherlock s'avança et embrassa John. Le docteur s'accrocha à Sherlock et celui-ci le souleva pour le déposer sur la table. Sherlock se hissa lui aussi sur la table et se plaça sur John. John haletait et regardait profondément dans les yeux de Sherlock. Il hocha la tête et Sherlock entra en lui. Les deux hommes eurent le souffle coupé. Sherlock se retira un peu de John et puis ré-entra plus loin en lui. John soupira de contentement. Sherlock commença à bouger en rythme, sortant presque complètement pour le pénétrer plus fortement, les faisant tout les deux gémir de plaisir. Sherlock se sentit se rapprocher de l'orgasme, et il commença a bouger plus vite, des poussées plus courtes. Il vint puissamment a l'intérieur de John avec un léger grognement. John le rejoignit peu après et Sherlock s'effondra sur lui. Ils restèrent allongés pendant quelques minutes en respirant profondément. Soudain, John eut un petit rire. Sherlock regarda John avec confusion.

« Quoi ? »

« Je devrais être plus prudent quand je demande si quelqu'un veut un thé. Il pourrait me baiser. »

Sherlock dévisagea John.

« Tais-toi. Qui était cette fille que tu devais voir ? »

« Oh, personne. Une femme qui s'appelle Mary. Mary Morstan, je crois. Je peux appeler et annuler. »

« J'espérais que tu dirais ça. »

John sourit. « Thé ? »

Sherlock sourit en retour. « Je ne dirais pas non. »


End file.
